Die Abenteuer der MarieSusanne
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Eine neue Schülerin taucht in Hogwarts auf...bildschön, absolut perfekt...will allerdings bis 30 Jungfrau bleiben...4. Platz in der Mary-Sue-Challenge von Akia und Akira! REVIEWS BITTE!


_Anmerkung der Autorin: Jaaa, wie das eben so ist…Anna entdeckt einen Schreibwettbewerb (in diesem Fall die Mary-Sue-Challenge von Akia und Akira) und kommt die halbe Nacht nicht mehr vom PC weg…Das hier ist das Ergebnis. Und der 4. Platz bei dem Wettbewerb. *g* _

_Ach ja, und Draco soll hier eigentlich keine männliche MS sein…auch wenn das anscheinend so wirkt…ich mag ihn ja nicht mal besonders! _

_Und nichts gehört mir, alles JKR's. Aber Marie-Susanne und Susanne-Marie gehören mir…Ach ja, und Maria Susanna und Susanna Maria auch…_

_~AnnaMoonlight~ _

****

****

**Die Abenteuer der Marie-Susanne**

****

Marie-Susanne sah sich neugierig auf dem Bahnhof um. So viele Menschen…und alle sahen sie Marie-Susanne an. Woran konnte das nur liegen? Bestimmt nicht an ihren langen, blonden Locken, ihren blauen Kulleraugen, ihrer perfekten Figur, ihrer tollen Oberweite (solides C), ihrem Kirschmund…

Niemand war da, um Marie-Susanne (und es ging gegen ihre Prinzipien, einen Spitznamen zu verwenden, wozu führte man denn sonst einen so wundervollen Doppelnamen?) zu verabschieden, denn ihre Eltern waren von Voldemort (nein, natürlich hatte Marie-Susanne keine Angst davor, seinen Namen auszusprechen) getötet worden, bei einem der über hundert vergeblichen Versuche Voldemorts, Marie-Susanne zu töten. Denn Marie-Susanne hatte ein düsteres Geheimnis…sie war die einzige, die die Macht hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Oh ja, denn sie stammte in direkter Linie von Godric Gryffindor ab, deshalb gab es auch keinen Zweifel, in welches Haus sie kommen würde. 

Zwar hatte Marie-Susanne keine Eltern mehr, doch trotzdem musste sie ihr Gepäck natürlich nicht allein schleppen. Gerade prügelte sich die gesamte männliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts (sowie die Mädchen vom anderen Ufer) darum, ihre zehn Koffer in den Zug bringen zu dürfen. 

Marie-Susanne entschloss, schon einzusteigen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Koffer irgendwie in den Zug gelangen würden. Erst gestern hatte sie das in der Kristallkugel gesehen und ihre Prophezeiungen stimmten nun mal immer. 

Sie behielt selbstverständlich Recht. Zwar sah es am Anfang gar nicht gut aus, denn als der Zug abfuhr, prügelte sich die Menge noch immer, doch da flog die Abteiltür auf und ein männliches Abbild von Marie-Susanne spazierte herein. Blondes Haar, graue Augen, breites Lächeln, prächtige Muckis…ein Traumtyp eben. Er wedelte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und schon standen Marie-Susannes zehn Koffer im Abteil. Die Leute, die sich geprügelt hatten, blieben auf dem Bahnsteig stehen, samt ihrer eifersüchtigen Freunde/innen. So waren Marie-Susanne und der Gott allein im Zug. Der war eben mal wieder schlauer gewesen als alle anderen. 

Der Gott grinste. „Hey, du umwerfende Schönheit, ich…"

Dann zitierte er irgendetwas von Shakespeare, was es nicht wert ist, aufgeschrieben zu werden. Es war jedenfalls zutiefst romantisch. 

Als er fertig war präsentierte der Gott (der sich inzwischen als Draco Malfoy vorgestellt hatte, aber Marie-Susanne wusste das sowieso schon, da sie es vorausgesehen hatte) Marie-Susanne seinen Waschbrettbauch, diese fiel fast in Ohnmacht vor Bewunderung (Jeder Mann braucht schließlich eine gewisse Bestätigung.). 

Danach küsste Draco Marie-Susanne und wollte eigentlich ein heißes Schäferstündchen auf Marie-Susannes Koffern einlegen, doch als es ans Eingemachte ging, rief Marie-Susanne: „Nein, Draco! Ich will doch warten, bis ich dreißig bin!"

Draco sah sie an und da er verrückt nach ihr war, sagte er sofort: „Aber klar, Schatz! Ich werde auf dich warten!"

Dass dies Dracos Charakter ganz und gar nicht entspricht, lassen wir getrost zur Seite fallen. 

So blieb Marie-Susanne jungfräulich und die Zugfahrt ging ganz ruhig weiter. 

Als Marie-Susanne und Draco später in der Großen Halle ankamen, mussten sie noch eine ganze Weile warten, denn der Zug, indem die Leute saßen, die sich um Marie-Susannes Gepäck geprügelt hatten, musste erst noch eintreffen. Doch niemand langweilte sich, denn Marie-Susanne und Draco konnten ja Zungenküsse austauschen und die gesamte männliche Lehrerschaft konnte Marie-Susanne anstarren. Als die anderen Schüler eingetroffen waren, begann die Auswahl. Als alle Erstklässler verteilt waren, war Marie-Susanne an der Reihe. Sie schenkte Dumbledore ein strahlendes Lächeln, das sämtliche Kerzen zum Flackern brachte. Dieser sprang auf und rief: „Marie-Susanne ist so schön, so klug…sie braucht den Sprechenden Hut gar nicht erst aufzusetzen. Ab nach Gryffindor!"

Marie-Susanne setzte sich strahlend. Alle gafften sie an und so ignorierten sie auch den Sprechenden Hut, der laut schreiend verkündete, er bestehe darauf, dass ihn diese Marilyn Monroe auf den Kopf setze, denn er wolle sich nach tausend Jahre endlich mal wieder was gönnen. 

Kaum, dass das Essen vorüber war, war Marie-Susanne mit Harry, Ron und Hermine so eng befreundet, dass die drei für sie gestorben wären (Von der umgekehrten Variante reden wir ja nicht.). 

Als dann alle ins Bett gehen wollten, trafen Marie-Susanne und Draco sich an der Tür.

„Draco!" rief sie. „Ich habe mich gerade mit deinen Erzfeinden angefreundet! Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Draco schluckte dreimal, dann rief er: „Oh, Marie-Susanne! Ich will alles mit dir teilen! Alles! Deine Freunde sind auch meine Freunde! Harry, mein Freund!"

Mit diesen Worten lief er auf Harry zu, drückte diesen ganz fest und machte weiter bei Ron und Hermine. Dann lief er zurück zu Marie-Susanne und küsste sie mitten in der Eingangshalle. Sämtliche Herzen brachen, als Marie-Susannes Verehrer/innen das sahen…doch natürlich himmelten sie sie trotzdem weiter an.

Schon am nächsten Tag sah man Marie-Susanne, Draco, Harry, Ron und Hermine nur noch zu fünft und Draco saß immer am Gryffindortisch. Eine Freundschaft fürs Leben war geschlossen worden. 

So, überspringen wir mal die nächsten Monate und gehen gleich zur Weihnachtszeit über. 

Draco und Marie-Susanne saßen auf dem Nordturm und schauten sich die Sterne an und dachten sie Namen für ihre zukünftigen Kinder aus (Natürlich erst nach Marie-Susannes dreißigsten Geburtstag.).

„Draco…" sagte Marie-Susanne plötzlich mit zitternder Stimme (Sowas machte sich in Gesellschaft eines Jungen ja immer gut.). „Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Doch anstatt Marie-Susanne in die Arme zu nehmen und ihr zu versichern, dass sie ihm alles sagen könne, brach Draco in ein jämmerliches Geheule aus. „Du betrügst mich mit Harry, meinem Kumpel! Ich wusste es!"

„Aber nein, mein Schatz!" rief Marie-Susanne. „Viel schlimmer!"

„Mit Dumbledore?!" keuchte Draco entsetzt. 

„Nein…" hauchte Marie-Susanne und holte tief Luft. „Draco, ich habe eine Schwester!"

Draco war das ziemlich scheißegal, solange Marie-Susanne weiter ihm gehörte, doch er zeigte echtes Interesse. „Hmm?"

„Ja," bestätigte Marie-Susanne. „Eine Zwillingsschwester. Wir sind uns wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ihr Name ist Susanne-Marie. Und sie ist böse! Ich habe Angst!"

Draco verstand nicht, warum sie sich Sorgen machte. „Du bist doch viel schöner, klüger und stärker als sie! Die schaffst du mit links."

Marie-Susanne lächelte ihn an: „Stimmt! Danke, Schatz, jetzt fühle ich mich schon viel besser!"

Natürlich war ihr das auch klar gewesen, aber es machte sich nun mal viel besser, wenn frau ein wenig bescheiden tat.

Draco wiederum beschäftigte jetzt etwas ganz anderes. Eine Schwester? Vielleicht wollte die ja nicht mit dem Sex warten, bis sie dreißig war…

Aber natürlich würde Draco seiner Marie-Susanne nie untreu werden, auch nicht in Gedanken, und darum dürfte ich das hier eigentlich gar nicht schreiben. Vergesst es wieder…

Nun ja, um die Sache jetzt mal ein wenig zu beschleunigen…

Das Jahr verging sehr rasch und natürlich drehte sich alles um Marie-Susanne. Sie prophezeite (natürlich stimmte alles), zauberte (natürlich besser als jeder andere), spielte Quidditch (denn Marie-Susanne löste Harry als Sucher ab und da Draco sie liebte, ließ er sie immer den Schnatz fangen – nicht, dass sie es ohne seine Hilfe nicht geschafft hatte!)…

Aber dann kam das Grauen. Susanne-Marie, Marie-Susannes böse Zwillingsschwester, tauchte zusammen mit Voldemort auf. Marie-Susanne rettete ganz Hogwarts, selbst Dumbledore war machtlos, aber am Ende stand sie ihrer bösen Schwester alleine in einem Duell gegenüber. Sie kämpften drei Tage, aber am Ende konnte Marie-Susanne Susanne-Marie überlisten. Denn das Gute siegt ja bekanntlich immer. Ach ja, Voldemort war darauf so wütend, dass er Selbstmord begann. Also hat Marie-Susanne ihn auch noch erledigt. 

Marie-Susanne beendete die Schule, sie stellte natürlich einen Rekord auf, heiratete Draco und bekam zwei entzückende Mädchen. Es waren Zwillinge und Marie-Susanne und Draco nannten sie Maria-Susanna und Susanna-Maria. Ja, Marie Susanne war dazu noch außerordentlich einfallsreich, wie man hier sieht.

Dann kam aber dieser Drache…Ein sehr böser Drache. Marie-Susanne erledigte ihn und bekam dafür die Unsterblichkeit geschenkt. Draco sah schon lange zerknautscht aus wie eine alte Rosine und Marie-Susanne war so schön wie eh und je. Auch ihre zwei perfekten Kinder überlebte sie. Nun ja, was heißt das schon, denn Marie-Susanne wird ewig existieren. Immer wird es Marie-Susanne, Mary Sue, Maria Susanna, oder wie auch immer, geben. Man erkennt nur manchmal nicht, dass sie es ist, denn sie lebt ständig unter anderen Namen. Nur für Doppelnamen hat sie immer noch eine Schwäche. Auch heute gibt es noch Marie-Susannes, ganz in unserer Nähe. Sie wird ewig existieren, ist aber eben gut getarnt.

Aber ich weiß, dass sie hier irgendwo ist. Irgendwo wartet sie…und ich werde sie finden.

Hast du gehört, Marie-Susanne? Ich finde dich! Ich weiß, dass du hier irgendwo bist!

Antworte mir! Gib mir ein Zeichen! Ich bewundere dich zutiefst!

MARIE-SUSANNE! 


End file.
